Bella And The Bear Rewritten
by LouLouCullen
Summary: Lounging in her back yard the danger magnet Bella draws a momma bear and her cub into yard. With Edward hunting and Jasper's iffy self-control...can Jasper and Emmett save Bella in time? Will she be scarred for life? Pls R&R! rated M for lang and lemons! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny Saturday afternoon and I had to spend most of it without Edward. He went on a father and son hunting trip; just him and Carlisle. I was happy that he was getting some much needed father and son time—he loved Carlisle so very much—and it made me happy to know that Edward was happy to go on this trip. He was looking forward to it, all week; although Emmett was a little hurt that he had to be left out-Edward and Emmett were hunting partners for decades.

It was almost three in the afternoon when I woke up from my nap; I had fallen asleep outside, listening to my mp3 player and reading my favourite book-Wuthering Heights. I stretched and groaned when my mp3 player finally died. I was going to go in the house to plug it in and charge it .I was rubbing my eyes from reading for so long with the back of my hands; when a noise made me jump and snap my head in the direction it came in. It was a black bear cub, in my back yard! I went to get up—slowly—but another noise alerted me not to move when I saw the mommy black bear coming out of the forest trees.

I was frozen in fear. If the momma bear thought her cub was in danger she would attack-and I was nothing but a ragdoll to bear of that magnitude. Thankfully I had my phone by my side. I quickly picked it up-trying to be as calm and slow and quiet as I was able to. I pressed four on my speed dial—Emmett.

It rang only once.

"Hey Bella, are you board all ready?" He asked laughing loudly. I peeked at the mama bear quickly to make sure she was not alerted to my phone conversation and Emmett's loud bass voice. "Bella… are you all right?" He asked cautiously; when I did not answer him back right away with a snide comment of my own.

I could only whisper, I was too afraid to talk in a normal voice-too afraid to be attacked. "Emmett, help me. There is a momma black bear and her cub in my back yard, and I just happen to be lying in the back yard. I am so scared. She has not noticed yet...but if she does, I am going to be bear food!"

Emmett went into protective mode instantly. He was very quiet as he spoke to me, I could hear him call Jasper away from the receiver, and then turned his attention back to me. "Bella, listen to me very carefully." He ordered harshly. "I want you to lie on your stomach very slowly and be as still as possible..."

"She's getting closer!" I whispered horrified. "Emmett…hurry the fuck up…please!" I whimpered; trying to hold back the sob building in my chest and the scream in my throat.

"Jasper and I are coming for you Bella, were almost there. Just keep calm." He whispered.

I was about to answer him when I heard a furious growl by my head; my phone flew out of my hand and a figure of a massive shadow standing over me that looked ten feet tall. I tried not to scream but a small scream escaped my lips, then I felt something very soft and warm hit me; it sent me flying towards the one place I didn't want to be - near her cub. I felt something wet on my side; I could feel the warm liquid soaking my shirt. I let out an agonizing scream of pain; which only made the momma bear growl back at me – she sounded so close to me, like she was growling right in my ear—it was a deafening sound. A terrifying sound.

I was bleeding and a lot. I tried to move but it was too painful to move. I could feel a wet nose the size of my fist dig into my wound causing me to screech in agony. I felt a slash across my face and another furious growl in my ear drowning out my own screams of pain.

I managed to crawl a few inches away, then something massive crushed my right leg—like she didn't want me to get away—and the bone snapped right through my skin, I was in pure agony. I was about to pass out from the loss of blood and the pain. As darkness washed over me I heard my name being called. I lifted my head, to see Emmett and Jasper in my back yard.

"Hold your breath Jasper; we do not have time to slip up now. Bella is our only priority right now." Emmett growled holding his brother be the wrist. "Damn it Jasper fight it, Bella will die, if we don't help her!"

I saw Jasper shake his head and I knew he was himself again. I heard three very different growls but all three were very distinct. Emmett, Jasper and the momma bear. Jasper's growl was the first to drown out as I saw him sink his teeth into the cub and drain it dry and tossed it into the woods. Emmett's was next; I already knew what he was doing.

Then the darkness pulled me under and blocked out the world for the longest minute of my life.


	2. Authors Note Important Please Read!

Authors Note:

I am very heartbroken to tell you all that I will not be putting up any more chapters for some months to come. My boyfriend of ten plus years and I are splitting up very suddenly. I will not have any access to the internet for a while (For how long I don't know.) Please, please, please...do not stop reading my stories or reviewing on the old.

I could not bear to lose my fans and dedicated readers. I am utterly heartbroken and beside myself with grief for the man who promised never to hurt me...did. I am so truly sorry that this time in my life has to affect you all as well; I never wanted that to happen ever.

Thanks for sticking with me.

Lots of love,

LouLouCullen

Aka. Lindsay


End file.
